I'll always be there for you
by BEthegreat
Summary: When Maddie comes to the S.S. Tipton for a vacation trip, she gets sick because of the rain and it's up to Zack to take care of her. Zack/Maddie
1. Chapter 1

When Maddie comes to the S.S. Tipton for a vacation trip, she hangs out in the rain, trying to find her ring that she dropped. Maddie ends up getting sick because of it and it's up to Zack to take care of her.

Zack is 16 and Maddie is 19.

_I love her. That's all I can say. My beautiful brown eyed beauty, my Sweet Thang. Her real name is not Sweet Thang, as obvious as it is; it's the wonderful Maddie Fitzpatrick. I've loved her for years, 3 years to be exact. She's turned me down so many times which, instead of making me move on, it's only made my feelings for her stronger. I..._

"Zack? Hello?"

It was my dorky brother Cody.

"Cody, what do you want?" I was mad that he had interrupted me.

"Miss Tutweiller is asking you something. You better answer quick."

I looked around the room, upset to see that we were still in class and not at the Tipton, where Maddie was.

"Zack Martin? Are you going to give me the answer to the population of Boston? Or are you going to answer it with a lot more questions on a test in detention? Your choice."

I thought for a moment. Oh! I know this! I remember copying this off of Cody's homework one time. Hmm what was it? Ugh. I can't remember. Oh well I guess I'll have to make something up.

"Uh is it 20 thousand?"

"No. Be sure to pay attention in class. Then you will be able to answer this question correctly. Anyone else?"

Ugh. Class is so boring..I know! I'll text Maddie! Hopefully she'll answer me back this time.

Hey Sweet Thang, you won't believe how boring this 7 C's high is. My teacher is retarded. Trust me. 

Sent! Ok hopefully she answers back. I _need_ to talk to someone in this torture chamber! And talking with Maddie would make this torture chamber tons more fun.

I sat in this room for another 20 minutes and the bell finally rang. "YES!" I exclaimed, standing up.

Miss Tutweiller put a hand on my shoulder. "Not so fast. You have detention."

I was shocked. "What!? Why? I was paying attention in class!"

"No you weren't. I saw that phone. Detention. Now."

"Fine."

I walked with her to the detention room and sat down. Ok, here comes major boredom.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. Maddie!

I looked up at see Miss Tutweiller looking at me. "What?" I ask.

"What do you mean what? I saw that phone vibrate. Who are you texting anyway?"

"Uh..No one.." I said, not wanting her to take the phone away. I really needed to see what Maddie sent me.

"No one eh? Then you won't mind if I took your phone away would you?"

"Uh it was Woody! He's telling me all the stuff I'm missing." I lied.

"Oh I see."

"Could I take a peek and then you'll never see the phone again. I promise."

"Alright fine but if I do see that phone again, it'll be taken away from you permanently."

"Yes! Thank you!" I quickly pulled out my phone to see what Maddie texted me.

I started reading it.

Oh that sucks. I'm glad my classes aren't boring. Although I do get to choose them. Haha. Anyway, I'm really sorry that I couldn't answer any of your messages. I've been so busy with collage applications and work, that I haven't been able to have a social life. You'll be happy to know that for working really hard to get into Harvard Collage, my parents gave me enough money to go on the S.S. Tipton! I'll be able to see you, Cody and London again! Oh and I can't forget Mr. Moseby. Lol. I'm packing right now and don't be shocked when you hear that the boat is heading towards Boston. Please don't tell anyone else that I'm coming. It accidentally slipped out and you weren't supposed to know either. Thanks and can't wait to see you guys tomorrow! 

I almost flew out of my seat. Maddie's coming!? Oh my gosh!

"Ok Zack. No more phone. Put it away."

"Yes ma'am."

The whole detention, I was thinking of all the stuff I needed to do before Maddie got here.

I need to clean my cabin/room thing (never knew what it was actually called), I also needed a bath that's for sure, and I think that's it. The bath thing will take me a couple of hours, I know that. (since it's all new to me)

Finally Miss Tutweiller let me go. I ran straight to my cabin room and took a shower. Who knew that the water in there was warm? It felt great!

After I got dressed and shook the water droplets of the ends of my hair, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

It was Cody. He stopped in his tracks. "Whoa Zack. You actually took a shower! Congrats."

I rolled my eyes. No need to be so rude.

"Well actually it's for..." I paused. I promised Maddie to keep her visit a secret.

Cody looked at me with a confused look. "Huh? It's for what?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought that I stunk that's all." I lied.

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Ok then. How was your detention with Tutweiller? I saw you texting on your phone and I was going to say something, trust me. It's just that I didn't want to get detention myself for talking."

"Oh it wasn't that bad. I wish I could have avoided it though." I laughed.

"Who were you texting anyway?" Cody wondered.

"Uh....It's just somebody. No one important." I tried to quickly think of someone's name.

"Ooooooh! Who's this special girl Zack?" Cody teased.

"It's no one. Stop it Cody."

"Just tell me Zack. It won't hurt anyone. C'mon."

"Ok fine! It was Maddie! There! You happy now!?"

Cody stopped teasing and put on a serious expression. "Maddie!? Really? How is she?"

"She's good. She got into Harvard like she's always wanted. She's really busy though, which is why she hasn't been returning my messages."

"She got into Harvard? Nice! I wanna go there too. By the way, how many times have you texted her anyway? Like a thousand?"

He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. He didn't understand love.

I somehow managed to not tell him that Maddie was coming to the S.S. Tipton. I acted as calm as I could on the outside, but on the inside, I was so excited.

**Hopefully this sounds good. Please let me know my giving me a review! Good or bad I'll accept it :) **

**Let me know if I should add more. Hope you like it so far! (It's my first story btw)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint anybody. Thanks SO SO very much to all the people that favourited this. It makes me feel SO wonderful!~ 3**

Sorry if it's a little short .

----

Bedtime came really quickly. Good thing. I was too excited for tomorrow. Although, I felt bad for Cody. I heard Woody cutting the cheese for the past hour. I wonder how he's holding out. Oh well. I'd better get some rest for tomorrow. I don't want to be grumpy for Maddie's arrival.

----

The next morning....

_"Maddie? Hi!"_

_"Oh hey Zack! I missed you."_

_She smiled._

_I felt my heart skip a beat._

_"You did?"_

_"Of course."_

_She leaned in and pressed her soft lips against mine._

_"Awesome!"_

"Zack! Get up! Hurry!!"

I opened my eyes to see Cody yelling at me.

"Huh? What?"

"Zack! We've stopped in Boston! You can see Maddie! But guess what's better!? She's staying on board on the S.S. Tipton for two weeks!" Cody exclaimed.

Oh crap! I slept in! I want to be the first person to see Maddie.

"Oh no! I slept in!"

I slipped a pair of jeans over my boxers and I grabbed a random shirt and slipped it on. I quickly ran out of the room, leaving Cody standing there, confused.

I ran down the hallway and sure enough, the boat had stopped in Boston.

I ran out onto the streets and found a taxi.

"To the Tipton hotel please." I said, handing him a 5-dollar bill.

While I was on the ride, I was catching my breath. I needed more breath to find Maddie.

"Here you are sir." The taxi dude said.

"Ok thanks bye!"

I ran out and into the Tipton.

"Oh! Hola little blonde peoples! Or should I say big blonde person."

"Hey Esteban! How's things doing here at the Tipton?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Mr. Moseby left me in charge while he's at sea! It's so much better then my old job as a bell hop."

"That's great Esteban! Anyway, have you seen Maddie?"

"I think she's in her room."

"She has a room here in the Tipton?"

Wow! Good for her! Too bad I'm on the boat. I could be back here and I could hang over at her place all the time!

"Yes she does. Mr. Tipton bought it for her. She's so happy about it."

"Ok thanks Esteban! I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

I quickly ran into the elevator and landed upstairs.

Suddenly, without warning, I bumped into someone and I fell on the floor.

"Ow. Watch where you're going next time. I'm trying to go on a cruise here." I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw the one and only, Maddie. She stood up and brushed herself off.

Before I could say something, she looked up and stared at me.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you Zack!? You've grown up so much!"

"Yup. It's me. And you don't look bad yourself."

I gave her a smile. She smiled back.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, you got my text message right? Also, sorry for saying that. I was in a rush to get onto the boat and I didn't know it was you."

She chuckled a bit.

"That's ok Maddie." I wanted this chat over with so we could get onto the boat. Hopefully I could convince Moseby to let Maddie stay in my cabin with me.

"Well anyway Zack, we better get downstairs to the boat before we're stuck here."

"Ok."

We both walked down to the lobby. Surprisingly, Maddie's booger of a brother was there too.

"Hey Booger! Long time no see!" I greeted him.

"Shut up Mr. Obsessed with Maddie!"

He ran away, sticking his tongue out at Maddie.

"Well that went well." Maddie said, sarcastically.

I chuckled at her comment, walked out of the Tipton, and then drew my attention to the moving boat. Wait a sec...Moving boat!?

"Oh my gosh! Maddie! The boats leaving!!"

"What!?" She looked at the boat and screamed. Then she looked at her hand.

"Zack! My ring! It's gone!"

She gets on her hands and knees and starts looking in the grass and dirt.

I was beginning to panic. "Maddie we don't have time! We're both going to miss our ride!"

"I don't care anymore! This ring is really important to me! I can't lose it!"

Without hesitation, I get on the ground and help her look for it.

Suddenly, it starts pouring. Just my luck.

I suddenly see something shiny and I grab it, hoping it's that stupid ring.

Thank goodness! It is! just so Maddie doesn't make the thank you scene last too long, I grab her arm and run towards the boat.

As we were running, Maddie's screaming at me to let her go. We started running down a hill. I can see the boat! Everyone's waving to each other. Hopefully, they can turn the boat around so we can get in.

The hill is getting really slippery from the rain (which is still pouring on us, making it hard to see) and I slowly lose footage. I fall, taking Maddie with me. We both roll down the hill and land in a puddle, splashing hundreds of people with mud.

I wipe my eyes, only to see a not very happy Maddie, covered from head to toe in brown mud.

"ZAAAACK!"

She obviously doesn't know what else to say.

The crowd is laughing and I can see Maddie's wanting to beat me up.

"Hey! Don't you guys have something else to do right now!? Do you want to be covered in mud too? Then leave!" I yell, hoping they would leave.

Just as I wished, the crowd started shrinking and people were going home.

I look at the boat and suddenly, I see it coming back. Although, I see Mr. Moseby on the deck, laughing his head off.

Maddie still wasn't thrilled.

"First my ring, and now this!"

Without a word, I hand her the ring, hoping she'll lighten up a bit. After all, it was hilarious!

Her eyes went wide. "My ring! Thanks so much Zack!"

Suddenly, I found myself getting an attack-ish hug from her. You wouldn't believe how great it felt. But to my disappointment, it was over way faster then I wanted.

"Get on the boat you two!"

It was Mr. Moseby. "We're already late as it is. Don't make it any longer."

I tossed Maddie's stuff onto the boat because I could obviously throw further then she could.

We hopped in the boat and it started leaving again.

The rain had let up now which was a good thing.

Maddie was leaning against the side of the boat, looking at the open water. I could tell that she was freezing. After all, she did get rained on, rolled down a hill and landed into a cold, muddy puddle. But wait a sec, didn't I do that too? I'm not that cold. _Yet_ anyway.

I walked over to her. "You cold?"

"Yeah. It's nothing to worry about though."

"Come back to my cabin and you can have shower to warm up."

After all, I did want her to _stay_ in my cabin.

"Ok.."

She started walking. It wasn't her best job at walking, I must say. She was doing little zigzags back and forth. I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Maddie? You ok?" I asked.

She turned to face me and slowly, nodded her head yes.  
Her face was very pale.

Ignoring what she said, I quickly grabbed her arm and kept her from falling. With that, I lead her back to my cabin.

----


	3. Chapter 3

----

We got to my cabin and I laid her down on my bed. She really should get changed, but she's probably too weak to do that right now.

I looked over at her again and her eyes were closed. I leaned in closer and heard her breathing. Ok good, she's alive. She must be super tired from the big run we did. I know I am.

There was a knock at the door.

Instead of yelling, I walk over to the door and open it.

It was Cody.

"Hey Zack! I..."

"Shhhhh!" I warn him.

"What?" He asks.

I point to my bed where, Maddie's sleeping in.

"Maddie's sleeping. You have to be quiet."

"Oh sorry..." He glanced at her and then back at me.

"Uh, why are you both covered in mud?" He asked, giving me a weird look.

I didn't really want to explain the whole thing to him.

"Ok. Long story short, both me and Maddie saw the boat start to leave so we ran down a hill, lost our grip, started rolling down the hill and then into a mud puddle and now, here we are!"

"Oh. Interesting..."  
He was still giving me the weird look.

"Well anyway, good luck, come over to my cabin later. Woody wants to show you a new game, and..."  
He glanced over at Maddie. "Don't do anything stupid to her ok?"

He left, shutting the door behind him.

Hearing the door slam, Maddie woke up.

"Huh?....Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her head. "Ow..My head really hurts...Zack?"

"It's ok Maddie. Your in my cabin. You almost passed out outside." I explained. Figuring she was still asleep, I tried to make the explaining as simple as possible.

"Oh...ok...ow..my head is killing me..."

She coughed.

"Ow...."

Poor Maddie! She was in total pain!

"I'll be right back Maddie!"

I ran out, in search for some aspirins.

----

I was running down the hall when I bumped into someone.

"Oh hey Woody." I said.

"Hey Zack! You gotta check out this new game! It's so awesome."

"Not right now Woody. I'm getting some aspirins for Maddie."

"Oh."

Woody looked disappointed.

"But I'll come over after." I said, trying to make him feel better.

"Ok!"

He ran off.

Well, that was easy.

Oh ya. Aspirins.

I continued running down the hall and into the main deck.

I was stopped by Mr. Moseby.

"Zack. Why are you running in my lobby..uh i mean deck?"

"Sorry about that. Maddie needs some aspirins and I came here to ask for some." I told him.

"Oh I heard about Madeline. Here." He handed me a pack of pills.

"These should help her." He said, walking away.

"Thanks!"

With that, I quickly ran back to my cabin.

I walk in and see her still sleeping. Hmm well I can't just wake her up to give her nasty tasting pills. That's not nice.

I glance at a book that's resting on her stomach.

Huh? What's this?

I grab it slowly, so I don't wake her, and then began reading it.

_Dear Diary,_

So my first day on the boat is..uh..special if I must say. Zack and I almost missed the boat, it started raining, Zack pulled me down the hill, we both tripped and started rolling down. After that whole scene, we both landed in a huge puddle of mud, causing an even bigger scene.

Great right?

Ah well. Good news, I'm gunna meet Zack and Cody's new friends. Bailey and Woody. They sound nice. Apparently, Bailey is a farm girl and Woody is. Hmm...I don't really know how to describe him. I guess I'll have to meet him first.

Well moving on to the bad news..

From being out in the rain so much, I'm getting sick. Ouch. However, lucky for me, Zack's gunna help me.

I smiled. Lucky for you. That's right Sweet Thang.

I continued reading it.

_Hopefully, he won't do anything weird to me. After all, he is the one who flirts with me all day. It's not that I hate it, but it's also not that I like it either. It's cute and everything but I just don't see him the same way, he sees me. Also, the age difference thing is awkward. I'm just not attracted to younger guys that's all. Hopefully he'll understand someday. Anyway, he's getting aspirins for me. I wonder what's taking him so long. My head is killing me.._

Well I'm having a nice time otherwise. The boat is beautiful I know that.

I started feeling sick to my stomach. I don't think I should have read this...Something doesn't feel right... What if she finds out that I read it? She'll think I'm a sneak. Well I am a sneak and everyone knows that. Ugh but still. It's wrong to read someone else's diary. I should know. I learned it in Grade 8 when I read Max's. __

But even if it was wrong, I could have learned something from it. Too bad she never put anything giving a clue that she likes me. Too bad it's the same thing she always says. We're 3 years apart, blah blah. Does she practise writing it all the time til it's lodged in her brain or something? It's so annoying! It doesn't matter! Mom is 4 years older then Dad and they got married! Age is but a number! Just admit it Maddie! Stop hurting yourself!

Suddenly, Maddie started rolling around in her sleep. Oh no! I still have her diary! Uh.. quick think of something!

I shove it under her bed, quickly.

She sits up, moaning. "Ow my head.."

She stares at me. "Oh hey Zack. Whoa. Why are there 5 of you? Why is the room spinning?"

She clutches her head. "I'm getting sicker every minute!"

I remembered that I have pills for her.

"Oh wait Maddie. I got you some pills to take. I already read the bottle. Take 2."

I hand her two pills.

"Oh thank you Zack."

She plops them in her mouth. She chews them a little bit and then looks like she's about to throw up.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"These are chewable right?" She asks

I nod. "Yes. I know that's your favourite kind."

She smiled and continues chewing them. Then goes the swallowing. She finally speaks.

"Those tasted terrible Zack... No offense."

"Oh Mr. Moseby gave them to me. I had no idea what they tasted like. Sorry." I felt kinda bad for her.

"That's ok Zack. At least it wasn't Buckley's. Oh my gosh. That cough syrup is awful!"

Then she laughs.

"How are you feeling now?" I ask.

"Well the rooms not spinning that bad anymore. I only see 2 of you now."

She smiles.

Her smile fades as she looks around on her bed.

"Where is it?" She looks at me.

I give her a puzzled look. "Where's what?"

"Don't play dumb. My book. Where's my book?"

My heart suddenly started beating faster. I decided to play dumb. Plus, I was good at it.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Zack! I know you took it! Give it back to me! Now!"

I could see clearly, that she didn't want me to read it.

"Maybe it fell or something."

I reached under the bed and grabbed it.

"Oh is this it?"

"Yes. Thank you."

She takes it from me and puts it under her pillow.

"Sorry for blaming you that you took it and read it. I just don't like people reading what I write. It's snoopy."

I wish she didn't say that. It made me feel more guilty then anything.

"Yeah you know me. I would never steal and read anyone's diary.."

Ouch. I fail.

"I know. I trust you 100% Zack." She said, smiling.

Her smile made it worse. Maddie stop doing this to me!

"Thanks." I reply, blankly.

"Just so you know, it was nothing to do with you anyway. So don't freak out." She chuckled.

I opened my mouth with disbelief. She _did_ mention me. Wait, maybe she meant that it wasn't _all_ about me. She would never lie to me.

Maddie obviously didn't get what I meant.

"Zack. I know you wanted it to be about you. Sorry."

She laughed.

"Nah that's fine Maddie. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope. I think I'll just go back to sleep. Thanks Zack. For everything."

She gave me one last smile and then shut her eyes.

Yeah you just keep leaving your bait in the water, Zack. The fish will come. The Maddie fish.

----

Haha sorry I couldn't resist. Maddie fish XD Corny but eh :P

**Hope you like it ^^ If you don't then you can tell me what to add to make it better. Thanks again for reading! Luv you all~**


	4. Chapter 4

----

The next morning...

I woke up looking up at an empty bed.

Ouch. What a rough night..I had to sleep on the floor because I didn't think Maddie would want me in the same bed as her. Next time, I'm sleeping over in Cody's cabin. The floor is not comfortable, let me tell you.

I heard the toilet flush. Maddie's awake.

I stood up and sat on my bed. Wow. Maddie made it already! I haven't made my bed since I was 12.

Maddie came out of the bathroom, yawning. She looked up at me. "Hey Zack." She yawned again.

"Hey Sweet Thang. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I can walk. But my throat still hurts. My head is pounding a bit still too. Otherwise I'm feeling fine."

She sat on the bed next to me. "Zack listen. I woke up this morning and I saw you sleeping on the floor. I felt so bad that I made you sleep on the floor. If I would have known you would sleep on the floor, I would have asked if you wanted to share the bed. Sorry about that Zack."

Did I hear her right? Sleep in the same bed!?

I must have had a shocked expression on my face because she said, "I mean, if if doesn't bother you or anything.. I'd always let you and Cody share my bed when you guys had nightmares. Even though your 16 now, and not 12, I don't see how it's any different." Maddie said.

"Oh. No there's nothing wrong with that. I'll do that tonight then because the floor is _not _comfortable." I said.

"Ok. Now that that's out of the way, where do we get breakfast? I'm starving." Maddie asked.

"Actually Maddie, I'll get you breakfast. Ok? You stay in here and rest a bit."

Before Maddie could say another word, I walked out and closed the door.

About 10 minutes later, I came back with the food.

"Hey Sweet Thang. I got you bacon, eggs and hash browns. And I got myself double of everything. So good."

I walked in, carrying both plates. Suddenly, I tripped over the mat by the door and flung the plates in the air, falling flat on my face.

I hear Maddie scream and I look up at her.

She has hash browns covering her and the bed, she's got egg yolk running down her face and some ketchup on her P.J. shirt.

"Maddie! I'm so sorry!" You don't know how hard I'm trying to not laugh.

She wipes the egg yolk off her face and stares at me.

"Thanks for that. I love egg on my face in the morning."

I could tell she was being sarcastic.

"Hey! I said sorry!" I said, in my defense.

"I know. But your not the one covered in breakfast." She said.

I see a piece of bacon on the bed. I'm starving so I grab it and take a bite.

"Ew Zack! That's gross!"

I could see the look of disgust on her face.

I see ketchup near the bottom of her shirt. I took my bitten piece of bacon, and took some ketchup with it. I then took a bite again.

"Yum." I said.

"Zack. Don't do that! Gross!" Maddie exclaimed.

I look at the end of the bed and see another piece of bacon. Oh! That's so mine!

I reach for it. Just then Maddie's hand grabs my arm.

"That's mine I believe." She looks at me.

I ignore her and grab it anyway.

She suddenly starts tickling me, making me drop the piece of bacon.

"I'm sick. I deserve that piece of bacon." She claimed.

I tickle her back. "No you don't. First person to get it, gets to eat it." I claimed.

"Zack! Stop it! Your tickling me!" Maddie yelled.

She started rolling around the bed, laughing very hard, trying to get out of my reach. I won't let her. It's not that I care about that bacon, it's a reason for me to hold her. And that reason is awesome.

"Zack! Zack! S-stop! I c-can't stand it anymore! I give up!" She exclaimed, laughing hard.

"You do, do you? "

I let go and and stop tickling her.

She sits up, gasping for air.

I wait for her to get her breath back.

Before I could say or do anything, she starts tickling me.

"Maddie, Maddie! Stop! I hate tickles! Maddie!"

I'm rolling around on the bed, trying to get out of her grasp.

----  
Normal POV.

Meanwhile, Cody was walking towards Zack's cabin to see how everything went last night with Maddie. He was certain that Zack had done something wrong and stupid to her, while she was asleep. He had a feeling so. He put his hand on the doorknob but paused.

He heard Zack's little cries for help.

"Maddie cut it out! I can't breath! AH!"

Cody's eyes went wide. "Is Maddie making out with Zack?" It couldn't be.

He listened again.

"Maddie I can't breathe! Slow down! Stop!"

He then heard a big bang on the floor, followed by continued laughter and Zack's pleads for help.

He opened the door and was dumbfounded.

----  
Zack's POV(Normal POV for the story)

Maddie wouldn't stop! She kept tickling me, leaving me no choice, but to yell.

"Maddie cut it out! I can't breath! AH!"

I was breathing pretty hard now. It started hurting whenever I laughed.

She ignored me and continued tickling me, with a playful look on her face.

I tried again.

"Maddie I can't breathe! Slow down! Stop!"

By this time, I was serious. I couldn't breathe and my stomach was hurting, where she was continuously tickling me. This wasn't really fun anymore. Maddie was making me mad. Does the word "stop" mean anything to her?

Before I could do anything else, I landed on the floor with a big _Thump! _I didn't feel her tickling me anymore, but I did feel something on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Maddie's face right next to mine. She was laughing her head off.

I didn't even get a chance to say anything because I heard the door open. I turned my head to see who it was. It was my brother, Cody. He had a shocked expression on his face. I began to wonder why. I then noticed that Maddie was on top of me! I get it. He think we were making out or something. Stupid guy. Although, I wish that's what we were doing.

By this time, Maddie had stopped laughing and had the same expression on her face as Cody did.

"Uh...Am I interrupting something....?" He managed to say.

Maddie stood up quickly. "No, it's not what it looks like. Believe me Cody. I was tickling him and he fell, pulling me on top of him. We weren't doing anything! Believe me!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. She was so embarrassed. It was adorable.

She gave me a glare. "And what are _you_ laughing about?"

"Nothing." I quickly said, holding in my laughter.

"It better be nothing Zack." She said.

She was serious. I could tell.

I decided to help her.

"Cody, she's telling the truth. It was a fight over a piece of bacon. We weren't doing anything."

"Ok. And that would explain why there's hash browns all over the bed, and ketchup and egg stains on Maddie." he said.

I give him a quick little thumbs up behind Maddie's back. He just smiled.

"Anyway, Moseby wants to give us a little "speech" on the rules of the boat. So meet us at the main deck, by 10 o' clock."  
He shut the door.

Maddie gave me a big glare.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean what? You pretty much gave Cody an idea that we were making out! I can't believe you! You want us to be together so bad, that you were willing to do that!?"

She grabbed her swim suit from her bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a little swim."

I wasn't letting her get away that easy.

I grabbed her arm. "No way Sweet Thang. You're still sick. Get back in bed."

I lead her to her bed. We sat on it.

She puts her hand to her forehead. "I guess your right. Fine. But why don't you go do something, away from me, so no one thinks we're dating like Cody does."

I was extremely hurt by the way she said it. Why don't you go do something away from me? I can't believe she said that. Maybe that whole scene really did embarrass her.

Not willing to hurt her anymore then I already have, I got up, without saying a word and shut the door, leaving her in my room by herself.

I have to make it up to her. But how? I know! Getting her her favourite desert! Chocolate/Vanilla/Peanut butter icecream sundae with real maple syrup, chocolate and caramel sauce, and sprinkles on top with whipped cream. Hold the cherry.

Zack, you are one amazing dude. Maddie will forgive you and fall in love with you faster then you could blink. I thought to myself.

I walk over to the smoothie shop.

I see Cody and London talking.

I walk up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Zack!" London cheerfully greeted me.

I was hoping that Cody hadn't told London what he had seen. Maddie would hate me forever!

Cody realized what I was gunna ask.

"No Zack, we weren't talking about what happened with you and Maddie."

"Oooh what happened with him and Maddie?" London asked.

"Oh. They were tickling each other and they fell on the ground, on top of each other, and I thought they were making out when they weren't." Cody told her.

I glared at Cody.

"Oooh Zack and Maddie made out? Oooh yay me! I mean..yay them!" She clapped. "I have to tell everyone that you guys are dating! Yay you guys!" She clapped and then ran off.

I glared at Cody again.

"Great. I was going to apologize to a certain someone by giving her, her favourite desert in the world. But now she's gunna be mad at me forever! Thanks a lot bro."

Ignoring everything Cody was saying, I started ordering Maddie's sundae. Even if London was going to tell everyone, I could still make her happy before she got mad at me again.

"So that's a Chocolate/Vanilla/Peanut butter icecream sundae with real maple syrup, chocolate and caramel sauce, and sprinkles on top with whipped cream. Hold the cherry." He took a deep breath. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you." I handed him a 5 dollar bill. Maddie is going to be so pleased.

As soon as he was finished making it, I grabbed it and ran carefully to my cabin.

I opened the door slowly, not wanting to make any noise.

Maddie wasn't here. Hmm...She must be in the bathroom then. She'd be out in a second.

I placed the sundae on the bedside table, and wrote her a little note.

Quietly, I walked out of the room again, joining the little "talk" Moseby was giving us. Hopefully it wasn't about the snakes that got loose in our classroom. They needed a playmate. The cage looked so boring. Woody and I needed to let them out. It wasn't our fault.

----

In Maddie's POV.

I got out of the bathroom from having a shower. It felt so nice.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked around. That's odd. Zack isn't here. I suddenly see a yummy looking sundae, sitting on the bedside table. Oooh what's this?

I walk over to it. It's got a note under it. I begin reading it.

_Dear Maddie,_

_Look. I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to fall off the bed, pulling you on top of me. I had no idea that was going to happen. I hope your not too mad at me. But if you are, that's ok._

_I bought you this. Hopefully it's not melted by now. Make a checklist. It's got everything you like on it. I made sure of it._

_We can talk later if that's fine, but if you don't want to, that's fine too. Hopefully, your feeling better._

_Again, I'm really sorry. And just in case London "congratulates" you on supposedly dating me, it was Cody's fault. He accidentally told her about what happened. And you know London, she doesn't listen very well. Just don't worry about it too much. I'll take care of it for you._

_Anyway, you better eat the sundae before it melts. I'm at this meeting right now and I'll probably be back later._

_Love,  
Zack_

I had tears forming in my eyes. That's so sweet of Zack. Even after what I had said to him, he still bought me something to cheer me up. I need to apologize to him.  
_  
_I finished eating the sundae and picked up the dishes and put them outside the door. Now where is Zack?

I walked down the hallway and into the main deck. I suddenly hear Mr. Moseby talking. Then it hit me. Oh ya! The meeting! I thought about going back to the room, but then I thought that I may as well listen in.

"So you now understand? School is not for playing. It's for working and for actually making something of yourselves." Mr. Moseby finished.  
_  
_Suddenly I can feel someone watching me. I glance over and see Zack looking at me. He's giving me this "what-are-you-doing-here" face. He keeps staring at me. I could kinda tell that he didn't want me to be here, so I just leave and go back to the cabin.  
_  
_I lay down on the bed. Wow..my head..It's getting kinda dizzy again. I think I need some pills...

I roll over and land on the floor. Thankfully, I didn't hit my head. I slowly stand up, in search of the pills. Where on Earth are they?

I go over to Zack's bedside table. At least, I think it's Zack's, and I open it and start going through his stuff. Yes it's wrong, but I really need pills. My head is pounding now and the dizziness is getting worse.

Not much is in here. Mainly video game stuff, books (of video games), food(ew) and whoa...Pictures of me???

I freeze and pick up the stack of pictures he has. There's some of just me, some of him and me, some of the Tipton, the Tipton staff, his family, and lots of other stuff.

Why does he have this stuff? I put the pictures down on the floor beside me, along with other stuff from the drawer. I suddenly hear a voice.

"Maddie? What are you doing?"

I look up and see Zack staring at me with a little look of embarrassment.

I freeze and realize what I was doing.

"Uh.. Sorry Zack..I just needed pills. My head was hurting a lot and I thought that they were in here.."

I saw Zack draw his eyes to the pictures. I could see he was getting a little angry. "Well you shouldn't go rummaging through people's things! Some of it's private!"

The first thing he grabbed were the pictures. It was perfectly clear that he didn't want me seeing those.

"I'm sorry Zack.." I said.

He continued to pick up the stuff in complete silence.

"Zack?"

"It's fine ok!?" He slammed the drawer closed. "Here's your stinkin' pills! They were in my sweater pocket." He tossed me the box.

"If you need me, I'll be over at Woody's. Go to sleep or something! Don't go looking through my stuff!"

He slammed the door shut.

I couldn't help but to feel responsible for what just happened. I shouldn't have looked through his stuff. He was so embarrassed about it too. Well, I would be embarrassed too if the man I loved saw what I just saw. Well actually, it wasn't really that bad. But to Zack it sure seemed like a huge deal.

I wonder if Zack's going to come back to his cabin tonight. I sure hope so. I feel.....

Suddenly, I feel something coming to my throat. Oh no! Puke!

I quickly get up and make a run for the bathroom. I didn't quite make it in time, and I threw up in the doorway to the bathroom.

Great. Just great.

I feel the world start to turn gray. Why is this happening to me? I feel so weak and unstable..

Suddenly, my whole world turns black.

----

**Hope your likeing it so far. Thanks to the people who have reviewed. I really appreciate it! Thanks to: RainbowCrystal, CAEH1995 and girl you don't know. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! 3**

**~Megan  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Zack's POV.

I went to Woody's. Well, I was on my way to Woody's.

After the episode I had with Maddie, I didn't really want to see anyone at the moment. I was just so mad. Why did Maddie have to go through my things anyway? I wonder what she thought when she saw those pictures... "Zack's so pathetic. Oh my gosh" or "Zack needs to grow up a little, geez" or something along the lines of that. Great.

I look up at the smoothie bar. Boy, I could use one of them.

I reach in my pockets. Ugh. I think I left my money in my cabin. I really don't want to have to face Maddie again. But if I want the smoothie, I'll have to. I just won't talk to her. Yeah. That's what I'll do.

I walk back to my cabin. I open the door and walk in, only to smell something foul.

"Ew! What is that smell!?" I asked out loud, covering my nose.

I'm shocked to find Maddie laying in a pile of barf.

"Maddie! What are you doing!? Get up! Your covered in puke!"

Avoiding the barf, I grabbed her and dragged her out of the pile of barf.

"Maddie! Speak to me!"

Still no answer.

I lean over her and could still hear her breathing. Ok good, she's not dead. That's a good start.

I picked her up and laid her down on my bed. Who cares if it's covered in puke? That's why there's maids.

I wanted to remove my eyes from her but my body wouldn't let me. My eyes were just locked on her.

Why did I have to leave? Why did I have to yell at her like that? Why did I have to treat her like crap? Ugh I'm a terrible person. No wonder Maddie won't go out with me. I'm awful!

Maddie's sudden movements bring my attention away from my thoughts.

She slowly fluttered her eyes open and stared around the room. She slowly sat up.

"Maddie!" I screamed. I was so happy to see her awake, that I threw my arms around her, not caring if it left me with barf down the front of my shirt.

"Zack..?" She replied, weakly. "What..Just happened..?"

I let go of her and said, "I have no idea. I came in the room, to see you in front of the bathroom, lying in a puddle of barf, unconscious. I'm so glad your ok."

"I'm so sorry that...I..that..I...looked in your drawers..Zack...I..."

"It's fine." I interrupted. "I don't care anymore. It wasn't that big of a deal. You were only looking for pills."

Maddie flashed me a quick smile before saying, "Soo could I have them now? I was too dizzy to read the package before."

I felt stupid. "Oh ya. Here." I handed her 2 pills.

"Thanks Zack." She took them and started chewing them.

"By the way Maddie..Uh...I don't know who to tell you this but uh...you have puke on your clothes. No offense or anything.."

Ugh. I shouldn't have said that!

I looked at Maddie and all she did was laugh.

"I know. It doesn't really bother me. I'm just glad that I'm not passed out anymore. Although..It is kinda gross..."

I thought for a moment.

"Ok Maddie. You go get dressed and then I'll be right back ok?"

"Sure."

With that, I run out the door.

I know a great treat to make her feel better! The one and only, chicken soup! But I can't forget the crackers. She loves crackers.

Hmm...I wonder if there's a kitchen on this boat.

I walked towards a weird, swinging door that says Kitchen on it. I'm pretty certain, this is the kitchen.

I walk in and see Cody stirring a pot.

"Whoa! Cody, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Zack. I'm making soup for Maddie. Well actually, I was making soup for London, but she didn't want it anymore and I figured Maddie could use some."

"What!? I was supposed to take care of her! Not you!"

Life wasn't fair. The one time I could impress Maddie and make her fall in love with me, my dorky brother needs to come and ruin it all.

"Sorry Zack..I didn't know you were gunna make her soup. You were too busy having tickle fights." He grinned at me.

I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

"Well anyway, if you want to take over, that's fine. It's almost done anyway." Cody offered.

I could tell he felt bad. Well I don't feel that bad for him. It's _my_ girl not his.

Cody walked over to another pot and sipped it.

"EW! This is nasty!"

I laughed. "What is it?"

He looked at the pot. "I have no idea."

I turned my attention to the pot of chicken soup. I have never made soup in my life. I think you just leave it or something. It wasn't bubbling too much so I put the lid on it to keep the heat in.

I walked over to Cody's pot and stirred it.

Cody looked at a pack. "Apparently this is pea soup. It's really gross."

I nodded. "It smells even worse."

"Um Zack, you might want to check on your soup. It's probably done now." Cody told me.

I looked over at my pot and I saw the pot lid boucning around on the top of the pot.

"Uh Cody..What should I do..?"

Cody looked at the pot and screamed.

"Zack!! It's gunna overflow!"

He ran over to the pot and turned it down.

I ran over too and took the lid off.

"Zack! No!"

Suddenly, all this soup overflowed all over to the floor.

Steam was everywhere.

"What is all the racket in here!?"

Cody and I ran an ducked behind a counter. It was Mr. Moseby.

"Ugh! Who did this!?" He demanded.

Cody came out from the behind the counter.

"Cody. Why?"

I couldn't take this.

I hopped up too and Mr. Moseby looked at me.

"Oh I get it.." he replied.

I laughed. "I was making soup and it exploded."

"I don't find that too hard to believe." he stated.

"I'll make sure it never happens again." Cody said.

"Good. Now clean up this mess." Mr. Moseby instructed, walking out of the room.

Cody sighed and began wiping up the mess.

"Well I guess I'll try making some more soup..." I said.

Cody glared at me.

"Or maybe not..That's fine too." I said, backing away from the pot.

"I'll make the soup for Maddie and you can clean _your_ mess up." Cody instructed.

"Ok fine." I took the mop from him and started mopping it up.

Soon enough, the mess was all cleaned up and Cody had finished making the soup. I took the soup and walked it carefully to my cabin, to give to Maddie.

When I got there, Maddie was lying in my bed, listening to her iPod. She had her eyes shut and she was singing to it. I was astounded. Her singing sounds like angels speaking. She is the best singer in the world. She just doesn't believe it.

I shut the door, hoping she'll hear it and open her eyes. To my luck, she stops singing and looks up at me. Her face was turning a light shade of pink. I think it's because I heard her sing.

She pulled out her headphones and said, "Oh hey Zack."

"Hey Maddie." I responded. "I brought you a little something." I handed her the bowl of soup.

She sat up and placed it on her lap.

"Thanks Zack! I was craving a bowl of chicken soup."

She smiled and took a sip.

"How is it?" I asked, hopeful.

"Great." she smiled.

"Good." I smiled back.

She took another sip. "You always know what to do to make me feel better. Don't you?"

"Yup. I'm your man." I replied.

She chuckled.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Woody came bursting in.

"Zack! Are you done with that sick girl yet? I _need_ to show you the game now. Cody won't watch me anymore and London and Bailey won't either! I need to show you it now!"

I opened my mouth in disbelief. Sick girl!?

I glanced over at Maddie. She didn't seem to notice. She was too busy eating her soup.

I walked over to Woody and whispered, "Woody! You can't just say that! Maddie's here and plus, if she had heard that, she would have hated me."

"She wouldn't have hated you. Geez."

"Yeah but she's the women I love and she wouldn't approve of what you just said. She would have thought that I called her that." I explained to Woody in a whisper.

"You love her!? That makes a lot more sense!" Woody exclaimed.

Astounded, I glanced over at Maddie. She was staring at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Uh oh. Maddie knows I _love _her. Not _like_ her. Thanks a lot Woody..

I grabbed Woody's arm and said, "One second."

Maddie was still staring at me when I left.

I closed the door. "WOODY!"

"WHAT! WHY ARE WE YELLING!?"

"You just told Maddie that I _love_ her. That's why!" I yelled.

Woody looked confused. "I didn't even talk to Maddie. What are you talking about Zack?"

"Well you screamed out, _You love her!? That makes a lot more sense!_ right in front of her! Now she knows that I love her. What will she say?"

"She'll probably not accept you. You always get turned down by her. That's what Cody's told me anyways." Woody shrugged his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. I feel a whole lot better."

"Well what are you gunna do?" Woody asked.

"I don't know. What should I do?" I asked back.

"We're guys. Why are we freaking out over some girl anyways?"

"She's not just some girl. She's going to be my future wife duh. That's why this is so important."

Woody laughed. "Future wife? Haha I don't think so."

I scowled. Who needs him anyway?

"Whatever Woody I can do this myself. You've already messed things up enough. I'll come over to see your game later."

"Good luck with your future wife!" He broke out laughing and walked away.

Idiot. Who needs him?

I walked back in the room.

I casually walked over to Maddie, who was lying on the bed.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked her.

"Better."

Crap. This is awkward...

"That's good."

I wanted to slap myself for saying something that stupid.

"You know when Woody said, _You love her!? That makes a lot more sense! _?It didn't mean you_." _I lied.__

She stared up at me with raised eyebrows. "Who could it mean then?" __

"Bailey!" I shouted, glad I could thought up of someone.

She gave me a look. "Yeah of course. The girl you said was weird and had too much baggage. Of course you _looove_ her."

"I'm serious!" I could tell she wasn't believing it. Darn it.

"Ya right Zack. Don't lie to me."

I could tell she wanted to hear me surrender.

I quickly spat something out. "Why don't we sit out on the porch? I'll get us some hot chocolate."

I quickly walked out of the room before Maddie could say another word.

5 minutes later, I came back with two mugs of hot chocolate, only to find Maddie gone.

Where did she go?

I went to the porch that hung over the sea and saw her sitting on those swings that are cushioned.

"Oh hey Maddie. I went back to our room and didn't see you there."

She looked up at me.

"Oh hey Zack. It's really nice out here."

"I brought you some hot chocolate, with your favourite, mini marshmallows."

I hand her the mug.

"Thanks Zack." She took a sip.

"You know, this reminds me of when you, me and Cody would sit out and drink hot chocolate, sitting on a park bench in the winter time. I kinda miss those times. Well you guys are older now, so I can't really babysit you anymore." she laughed.

"Yeah but you can still come over to our suite anytime." I told her.

"Yup. And I do. When you weren't on this boat of course." she laughed again.

"It's fun on the boat, but it's not as fun as the Tipton. Bugging Mr. Moseby, hanging with you, all the fun stuff we do. You, me, Cody, London and Esteban. Those were really fun times." I smiled, just thinking of all the moments we've had at the Tipton.

A cool breeze passed by.

"Ohhhh that's really freezing.." Maddie said, shivering.

"Here." I wrap my arm around her to keep her warm. (And to hold her. Duh.)

To my surprise, she cuddles closer.

"You know Zack, I think I should go back inside. I don't want to get anymore sick then I already am." she said.

"It's not too bad out. You should stay. C'mon. Please?" I begged.

"No. I'm sorry Zack. I should go inside."

"Maddie. Please? Don't leave me here, sad." I make a puppy dog look. It'll work on her. It works on her every time.

"We can still talk in your cabin."

"Ok." I mean how bad could that idea actually be?

"K, let's go then."

I stood up and left with Maddie following me.

We get back to the cabin and Maddie immediately lies down on the bed.

"It's so much warmer now." she stated.

I noticed that her eyes were slowly closing.

"Don't let me....fall asleep....Zack...." she slowly said, trying to keep her eyes open. "I need to stay...awake..."

She couldn't keep them open anymore and she instantly fell asleep.

I looked down at her and smiled. She was so sweet. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

I was interrupted by someone's knocking. "Hello? Can I come in?"

It sounded like Bailey.

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Shhhh. Maddie's sleeping."

Bailey glanced over at the bed. "Oh. Sorry."

She walked in and sat down on the bed beside Maddie.

"Ok look. London has been begging me to go out with Woody for her. He invited her to a movie, not as a date or anything, and she thinks it's a date and won't do it! And now _I'm _the one who has to go out with him! Ugh! London is so inconsiderate!"

"Shhhhh! Maddie's asleep! Don't wake her!" I whispered.

"Sorry again. But what should I do Zack??"

"I don't know. Go out with him? I mean, if it's not a date, then I don't see the problem."

"Well me and Cody have this science project that we've partnered up to do and I can't do it if I'm out with Woody. London needs to take care of her own problems. Plus I thought she doesn't like me anyway."

"Well I'm sure London does like you inside but won't admit it. Ah it's just like with Maddie. I _know _she likes me, she just won't admit it. Has she said anything about me to you or London?" I asked her.

"Hah so this is becoming _your_ moment then?" Bailey laughed.

"Seriously. Has she?" I begged to know the answer.

"Well yeah. She's mentioned you and Cody and the Tipton, her old boyfriends, you know, stuff like that." Bailey started.

"I mean, has she given a clue about her liking anyone?"

Bailey thought for a moment.

"Nope. Not that I know anyway. I'd ask London. She pours all her secrets to her. Even _I _know that. Wait. But she has said that you like to flirt with her and she thinks it's funny, adorable and sometimes annoying a bit. If that's true. But yeah that's it. Sorry."

"Thanks Bailey. Maybe I'll ask London tomorrow. Night!"

"Night Zack." Bailey walked out the door.

I got ready for bed. When I was done, I hopped into bed with her. It's a _queen-ish _size bed. Don't freak out now. Plus, she offered me to sleep with her.

This was going to be an awesome sleep. I just knew it.

----  
In Maddie's POV.  
The morning....

I fluttered my eyes open. Pretty nice sleep. Although, I did cough a lot. Too bad I hadn't left a water bottle on the nightstand. I could have really used that.

I felt something wrapped around me. I look to my left and see Zack's head.

"Whoa!" I accidentally yelled out loud.

I managed to sit up a little. I saw Zack's leg wrapped around mine, and he's clamped onto my arm with his head cuddling into my neck.

Cute.

I shook him a little, hoping he'd wake up. To my luck he did.

"Huh Maddie? Wha..?" He let go of my arm and looked cluelessly around the room.

I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity.

Zack's POV. (Normal POV for the story)  
The morning....

Well that wasn't that bad of a sleep I guess. Maddie woke up into a coughing fit every so often, scaring me to death. She also rolls around a lot. She elbowed me a bunch of times too. There will definitely be bruises there. Lastly, she kept talking in her sleep! I couldn't tell what she was saying but I really hope she was dreaming about me.

But otherwise from all of that, I enjoyed it. Being next to the woman I love. I mean, how could it have been bad? Come on. I wonder if Maddie cuddled me in some way last night. I also wonder if she's feeling better. I might as well ask her.

I wandered out of my thoughts.

"So...How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better. But not great. I am getting better though. I can stand and walk around and stuff, but my cough is still bothering me." Maddie replied.

"Oh. That sucks." I said.

Cody and Woody burst into the room.

"Zack! Maddie! Me, Woody, Bailey and London are going to see this new movie called, The Ghost that once lived. It's new and got rated 4 and a half stars! We _have_ to see it!" Cody exclaimed.

"Ya! And people have puked because it was so scary!" Woody added.

Maddie raised her eyebrows. "People have puked? Lovely." she replied, sarcastically.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "We _have_ to see that! Are you gunna come too Sweet Thang?"

"Sure I guess. I'll have to take some Halls and water bottles so I won't break out coughing during the movie." Maddie said.

"Ok! So we'll meet you two at Bailey and London's cabin at 8PM. And London's dad bought the movie for her. That's the only reason why we have it." Cody explained.

"Ok. See you guys then." I said.

"Sounds like a good movie eh Sweet Thang?"

"I guess. I'm not into scary movies that much though..." she replied.

I could tell she was nervous.

"Well, if you get scared, you can always hide behind me." I gave her a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "You wish."

----


	7. Chapter 7

----

Later that night....

It was 7:50pm and there was 10 more minutes before London started the movie in her and Bailey's cabin. Maddie didn't feel like going, I could tell. I could also tell that she just wanted to lay down and sleep. However, that's not what movie night is going to be like.

I was actually brushing my teeth. Amazing right? What if Maddie decides to kiss me during the movie? I can't let her kiss me without brushing my teeth first.

I came out of the bathroom and Maddie was still laying on my bed.

"Maddie come on! There's like 7 minutes left. You know how London never waits for "late" people. You have to get up."

"I already told you Zack. I'm not going. I don't feel well."

"Maddie. All you have is a headache and a bad cough. You still able to walk and watch the movie."

I wondered why Maddie didn't want to go. She wasn't _that_ sick.

"No Zack. I'm staying. You go and have a fun time ok?"

"How am I supposed to have a fun time if your not there?"

Who cares if Maddie finds out that I still _love_ her? This movie might get her to love me back. Or maybe perhaps _kiss_ me.

"Aw Zack." She smiled. "You'll still have fun. Believe me."

I couldn't take it. Four more mintues and London would start the movie without us.

I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her. "Maddie! We have like four minutes! Hurry!"

"Zack! AHH!"

I pulled her out of the bed, making sure she wouldn't fall, and pulled her out into the hall, to London and Bailey's cabin.

"Zack. What are you doing!?" Maddie's yapping at me the whole way there.

I was too worried about getting there on time. I couldn't make Maddie late.

I opened the door and saw London and Bailey lying on their beds, talking to each other.

"Oh hey Zack. Hey Maddie." London greeted us.

"Uhh London, where's the movie?" I asked.

"Oh London's dad couldn't send it to us. So we figured that we'll play Truth or Dare or something." Bailey told me.

"Is Cody and Woody here yet?" Maddie asked.

"No I don't know where they are. Oh well. Yay me!" London clapped.

Suddenly some country song came on. Everyone looked around the room, wondering where the music was coming from. Bailey pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

We all laughed. Typical Bailey.

"Oh. Really! Ok! Cool! Uh huh. Sweet! Ok bye!"

"Omg guess what!? My pig Sally had piglets! So cute! She had about six. Cool eh guys!?"

"Yup cool." I said.

Who cares really?

"Oooh! Pigs! Yay!" London clapped again.

Everyone gave her an odd look.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

No one wanted to get up anyway.

Cody came running in.

"Woody reeks! Holy crap!"

"I do not!"

In came Woody.

"Oh yes you do. You have been cutting the cheese for the past hour! How could it not stink!?" Cody exclaimed.

"Who cares! Let's just play something!" Maddie exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Truth or Dare?" Bailey asked.

"Sure."

Everyone sat around in a circle.

"I start!" London called out.

Everyone groaned.

London again? She _always_ starts things.

"I pick farmgirl."

"Ok. Umm Dare then."

"Hmmm..." London glanced at Zack.

Me? Why me? Why not Cody? Bailey is kinda hot but she has too much baggage for me.

"Either kiss Zack or kiss Cody."

My eyes went wide. ME???? Why??

Bailey looked dumbfounded.

"Uhh I don't know...uh..I'm not sure London..."

I could see the happy look on Cody's face. Idiot.

If Bailey kisses me, the whole me and Maddie thing won't work. Hopefully she kisses Cody instead of me.

Chapter ends here. (:

"Hurry up farmgirl. If you don't pick, I will." London teased.

"But London, I can't just choose between a set of twins. Come on."

"Ok. Zack it is then." London said.

Why!? Why do the heavens hate me so much!?

Bailey came and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry Zack. I know the thing with you and Maddie" she whispered.

"You do?" I whispered back.

"Yes. London told me, and I know this kissing thing won't help you at all."

"Yeah."

"I'll kiss your brother instead ok? Hope you get her Zack."

She smiled at me and walked over to Cody.

"Bailey! I didn't see you kiss him yet." London said.

"I'm kissing Cody instead. Zack doesn't need this kiss. Trust me."

"Ok whatever. Remember farmgirl, a pretty long kiss. But, if you want to go _ferther_, then get a room."

Woody spat out his pop he was drinking.

"Ok Cody. Here goes." Bailey started.

They leaned in and their lips met.

The kiss lasted for about ten seconds and Bailey pulled away, smiling.

"Yay. Now my turn again!" London called.

"Nooo It's my turn London." Bailey corrected.

"Ok fine. Get it your way." London rolled her eyes.

"I pick Zack. Zack, Truth or Dare?"

I looked over at Bailey who mouthed, "Dare."

Confused, I spat out, "Dare?"

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Maddie."

Astonished, I looked at Bailey and she winked at me.

I then looked over at Maddie, who had a shocked expression on her face.

I sat down beside Maddie.

She didn't say anything but continued to stare at me. I could tell by the look in her eyes, that she was thinking. Of what though?

I moved my shaking hand over her hand. Wait. Why am I so nervous? It's the girl I've dreamed of kissing since I was 12. Maybe it's because everyone's watching? I dunno. I should calm down.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. I felt a sudden rush go through my body. I was doing it. I was finally kissing Maddie. Finally, after all these years of waiting. Her lips were as soft as I imagined them.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around my neck. As we deepened our kiss, I heard Cody say in a teasing voice, "Ew! Get a room!", followed by everyone else laughing.

It was a teasing kind of laugh.  
I could tell.

We broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. I saw Maddie blush and she looked down.

"Sooo um could we continue with the game now..?" She asked.

"Sure." They all laughed.

----

After the game.

Maddie and I went back to my cabin. It was nighttime and we all needed to get some sleep.

Walking there was done in complete silence. I waited for Maddie to get changed in the bathroom so I could go in there and go to the washroom. I needed to go so bad!

She came out and I went in.

About 4 minutes later, I came out and saw Maddie standing by the door.

"Uh Maddie..Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Back to my cabin. I'm not that sick anymore so I figured I should leave to give your bed back." She replied.

I knew what this was about. It was about the kiss. I just knew it.

"Maddie don't be like that. Stay. It's not a pain to have you here."

"No it's ok." She put her hand on the doorknob.

"Maddie wait! I know what this is about."

She looked up at me.

I took a deep breath. "It's about the dare that Bailey made me do. Isn't it?"

"What dare?" She asked.

I knew she was playing stupid.

"Maddie. You know."

She shook her head. "No I don't."

It looked to me that she was trying to convince herself more then me.

"Oh yes you do. The kiss. Remember?"

She continued to look on the ground. "Yeah..."

"Maddie, it's ok that your embarrassed about it. Or maybe even feeling awkward. But still. You can't deny that you liked it. Because I know you did." I grinned at her.

"Ok fine I know that we kissed. But it doesn't change much because it was only a dare and it doesn't mean that I liked it or anything!" She spat out.

"Well I still know you didn't hate it." I grinned again.

"I didn't hate it but I didn't necessarily like it either!" She snapped.

"Whoa, Maddie calm down. I was only joking with you. Sorry if it hurt you."

She came over and sat on my bed. I came over and sat beside her.

"Ok look Maddie. I'm about to tell you something that pretty much everyone on this boat knows."

I took a deep breath.

"Remember when I was twelve and the first time that I saw you, I fell in love with you? Yeah back then, it was only an immature crush and no one took it seriously. But over the years, it turned out to be something more then that. There's not really any word for what I'm trying to describe but I'll tell you as best as I can."

I looked into her eyes.

"Maddie. I love you. I've loved you for 5 years now and I still do. I know you don't love me back but I just wanted to tell you this because it's extremely important. Also the reason why Bailey made me kiss you was because London told her that I loved you. I hoped that the kiss would make you releize that deep down, you might actually like me more then a friend and would give me a chance, not caring about the age difference because the age difference thing, really doesn't matter."

I took another deep breath.

"That's all I really have to say..Thanks for..."

I was cut off by Maddie pressing her lips against mine.

The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds and she pulled away.

"Zack. That was the most wonderful thing any guy had ever said to me."

I could see the tears forming in her eyes. Oh no, please don't cry. I hated to see Maddie cry.

"I never knew how much you cared about me. I just thought your little crush was cute and that it wasn't serious but I now see otherwise. I'm starting to see that age difference really doesn't matter. Thanks for helping me see that. And also, thanks for taking care of me this past week. It really means a lot to me. On your sake, I'm willing to give you that chance that you've been waiting for these past 5 years."

She smiled at me.

"Well, will you go out with me Zack?"

My eyes beamed. I'd never thought that she would actually say that to me!

"Of course! Duh! Why wouldn't I!?"

I pulled her into a hug.

----

Well, after a few dates, Maddie and I officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. Sadly, it was almost the day where she had to go back to Boston. However, her and I made a promise that we'd wait for the day when we all came back to the Tipton. For good.

**THE END**

Sorry it took so long. I tried adding things to make it longer but I couldn't think of anything **  
**Sooo did you like it? Let me know!  
I'm super sad right now to let it go. It was really fun writing it! I tried to think of ways to stall it, but nothing came to me.

I'm working on this two shot right now. Hopefully you'll check that out if you want.

Thanks for reading!

~Megan


End file.
